


“Is this the moment that we kiss?”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 3rd person pov, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Male Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Kudos: 38





	“Is this the moment that we kiss?”

The moments of silence were a rare luxury on the Sunny and the kitchen - a rare room which was more or less empty, if not invaded by the food-foraging gremlins. As the sun set slowly in the west, the crew moved from the common areas towards cabins or wherever they wished to spend the night and Sanji -finally- was left alone. He awaited that sweet hour like a thirsty man dreamed of a glass of water. He was always first to wake up and one of the last to head to bed, all day busy with work and busy with the crew buzzing around him. If he wasn’t cooking, he was serving. If he wasn’t serving, he was cleaning. If he wasn’t cleaning, he was planning the bill of fare, going through the stores, consulting the budget with Nami… Once the last straggler left their plate and left the dining room after a dinner and once he gathered the last pile of dishes, Sanji almost collapsed. Fighting with sand under lids and pain in the back, he leaned against the counter and lit a cigarette, first in hours. Now only last washing, quick training, a shower - and he finally could go to bed. It was a very long day. 

When he heard steps on the ladder, he almost whined. The mere thought of cooking another portion of food was making him dizzy, the instinct of service won though with exhaustion and instead of shooing the intruder away, he was ready to confront them. The sooner they get what they want, the faster Sanji would have his solitude again.

“What the hell you-” The words stopped in his throat as he realised it wasn’t just ‘someone’ but (Name) heading his way.

“Is this a way you welcome help?” He joked and leaned over the counter from the external side. 

“Help?”

(Name) nodded towards the piles of dishes, “You were barely awake during the dinner. Thought you would like a hand?”

“Davy Jones sent you my way.” Sanji brightened immediately. Not only because of the promise of earlier sleep and the only welcomed company. It took him some time to realize it and to accept it but he had a raging crush on (Name). The promise of spending some extra time with him alone added a rush of positive energy. Exhaustion and irritation could be thrown to the scrap heap, Sanji was flying. Or - at least his mind and soul were. His limbs didn’t want to listen to him as much as he wanted, but he decided to ignore it. He could manage for an extra hour or two.

Together they focused on the dishes, the silence of the empty kitchen was soon replaced by chatting and banter. Close to each other, shoulders almost touching and fingers repeatedly brushing against, they worked in a perfect unison. Even with (Name)’s help it took much more time than Sanji expected. And now he was even more glad he came for help. How long would Sanji be stuck with dirty plates otherwise? 

“Damn this crew and their appetite,” he muttered and, as if he called bad luck, a plate slipped out of his fingers. (Name) tried to catch it and they bumped into each other. The plate smashed on the floor seconds before their butts. As Sanji tried to gather himself together and help (Name) get up, he only slipped and landed face down this time, landing on top of the other man.

“Is this the moment that we kiss?” Joked (Name), his face maybe an inch away from Sanji. The cook could see every detail of his face, all those sweet little quirks he had already learned by heart. He could smell that distinctive scent of his body and aftershave. He could gaze deep into his eyes, deeper than ever before, deep enough to witness the real color of his irises, not interrupted by the whims of light.

Sanji wondered how (Name)’s lips would taste. A stupid impulse.

But seconds later he indeed was kissing him.

Panic almost set Sanji on fire, he tensed as soon as he realised what he did - but before he moved away, (Name) sneaked fingers into his hair and gently yet firmly pulled him closer, the tip of his tongue teased along his lips, his breath danced on the wet skin. Sanji hummed, the taste he was so looking for overwhelmed him. And was much sweeter than he could even think of.

When they parted, short on breath, a string of saliva still connecting them after the sloppy kiss, Sanji finally felt the last sparkle of energy dying and literally collapsed on (Name).

“Alright.” (Name) brushed Sanji’s temple with yet another kiss. “Enough sensations for today, cook.”

Sanji tried to protest when embraced and carried in arms. But he was too tired to resist. And even if he had power left, it was too warm and cozy to care - as if he finally found a good place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
